can't accept that we're estranged
by finnrachel
Summary: A/U: "You've been avoiding this conversation with me for weeks. Anytime I felt like talking to you about this, you acted like nothing was wrong, Rachel! I don't understand how easy it was for you to just push me away like that."


**So this was originally a drabble prompt I got a couple months ago. And I felt like a drabble wouldn't do this topic any justice. This was probably the most difficult thing I've ever written. However, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me really sweet comments. Thank you again to Michelle (thatsmyrealboyfriend on tumblr) for her flawless editing.**

I.

He stays up waiting for her to back from the movies with Tina, even though she told him he didn't have to. Tina and Mike are in town to visit and Rachel's been dying to spend some 'girl time' with her closest friend. But, he knows she just wants to tell her about the baby. They haven't seen the duo or really anyone since she found out, and Rachel's already four months along in her pregnancy.

Finn was supposed to go have a guy's night with Blaine and Mike, but he came down with a disgusting head cold and has been lying on their plush couch in misery since he got home. He's already used half a box of tissues and even tried to drink some of that weird herbal tea that Rachel keeps in their pantry. It's about ten-thirty, and he can't wait until she finally gets home. He finished setting up the baby's room the other night, but since he's been so sick, he keeps putting it off. He also bought some new born clothing today on his lunch break, and he knows that Rachel will immediately fall in love with everything he got. She just needs to come home - he's getting antsy.

He turns down the volume of the television and lets eyes slipped closed, trying to stop the pounding in his head. Cold's are the fucking worst. He keeps his cell phone in his hand, in case Rachel calls on her way home from whatever her and Tina are up to. Pressing his face into the pillow, he slowly starts to drift off… and… and his phone is ringing loudly.

He sits up with a groan to see who's calling him. It's Kurt. _Ugh_.

"Hey, Kurt wha-"

"Finn! I've called you three times already. Why the hell weren't you picking up?" he screeches in a frantic tone.

"I was sleeping. I've been sick. Wait, what's going on?" Finn rubs the sleep from his eyes, sitting up, throwing the comforter off his legs, the fabric slipping onto the floor of their living room.

"Finn, listen, I just got off the phone with Mike. Rachel and Tina were in an accident," suddenly Finn feels dizzy and sick to his stomach; why can't he breathe?

"Wha - huh?" he stutters out, his body now fully awake.

"A drunk driver ran a read light and hit Rachel's side of the car…"

"The - the - but our baby," he grits his teeth, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"They're at New York Presbyterian. Do you want me to come pick you up?" he asks, in a sad, sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, I can't - I can't drive. Not now," he can barely even form a sentence let alone drive; he just needs to get to the hospital.

"I'm on my way now," Kurt assures him. "Don't panic, Finn. I'm sure she's going to be fine. Both her and the baby."

II.

He's sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area, trying to calm himself down. The headache he had before he fell asleep has multiplied itself by a million, and he feels like he's going to blow chunks all over the floor, he's so worried. He glances at Kurt, who is pacing back on forth and biting his thumbnail, the two of them have both been nothing but stressed since they arrived. Mike is with Tina, she ended up practically unscathed - only a few bruises and a concussion. And Rachel… well…it's bad. She's in surgery and they're refusing to tell them anything.

Finn squeezes his eyes shut, the pads of his finger tips rubbing against his temples as he tries to stop the pounding burrowed in his skull. He runs his hands over his face, covering his mouth as he lets out a sob. Kurt's head snaps towards him at the sound and he quickly walks over to him, sitting beside tentatively, his dainty hand rubbing his back.

"Finn, hey, hey. Don't do that," he murmurs in a gentle voice, clearing trying to not show that his own voice is shaking in what can only be described as pure fear. "It's going to be okay."

"You - you don't know that, Kurt," he chokes out, more tears slipping down his face, and he slaps them away. "Why haven't they told us anything? I don't even know what they're treating her for, god damn it!"

"Yes I do. Rachel is going to be fine. I know it. And the reason they haven't told us anything is because…well, this is what they do, unfortunately. They'll come out when Rachel's all done in the operating room, before they move her to her room, and they'll tell you everything. That's what they did with my dad and I went absolutely insane waiting with Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury." Kurt finishes, his eyes focused on his brother.

"So, it's a good thing?" he asks, wiping his nose with his sleeve and sniffling - Kurt cringes a little bit, but Finn did tell him earlier that he wasn't feeling well.

"I hope so Finn, I really do," Kurt's eyes are shiny, and Finn can tell he's trying to stay strong. But that's what Kurt does, and it's not a bad thing, but he doesn't have to hold himself together for Finn. He'd understand if he was just as emotional. Rachel is his best friend. The sister he never had.

"Me too," he nods, Kurt gives his knee a squeeze.

Finn leans back in the chair, rubbing his forehead, and lets his eyes slip closed. God, he could really use some sleep. Suddenly, Kurts gently shaking his shoulder. When the hell did he fall asleep? How long was he encased in nothing but shut eye?

"Finn, the doctor has some news about Rachel," Kurt says softly to him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and stands up, slowly. He feels worse than he did an hour ago. This cold is kicking his ass.

"Is Rachel okay?" he asks, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"Mr. Hudson, your wife is going to be fine," the doctor says, giving him a gentle smile. "She's quite banged up. She dislocated her shoulder on impact, and we had no choice but to reset it. She sustained four broken ribs, and a collapsed lung that was repaired. We had to remove her spleen. Other than that, she has a concussion, and there's quite a bit of bruising along with some minor cuts, so she'll be really stiff and sore for a while. Just try and keep her off of her feet."

"And-and our baby?" he asks. Rachel's okay, so the baby's gotta be okay too.

He doesn't even need to hear the doctor's words; his face says it all. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson, we did everything we could, but ah, I think the internal damage was too much for the baby. We couldn't find a heartbeat."

He feels all of the color drain from his cheeks. The baby didn't make it. He can't breathe. Suddenly, he feels like he's underwater, he can't really make out what the doctor is saying, and he sounds like he's a million miles away, the noise coming out as static, an uneasiness settling in his stomach. He feels his knees buckle and then Kurt's arms are around him and then everything goes black.

"Finn?" he hears Kurt say. "Hey Finn? Come on, buddy, wake up."

Kurt gives his face a little smack, and again, when he doesn't budge.

"'M up, okay. I'm up. Would you stop hitting me?" Finn mumbles, opening his eyes. He's sitting on the floor, still in the waiting room with Kurt is squatting in front of him, his gaze worrisome. The doctor is standing beside him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asks him. "You got like, deathly pale and then you just passed out. Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay," he assures him, giving him a soft smile. He can't believe he fucking passed out. "I just - I need to see Rachel."

Kurt stands up, holding out his hand for Finn.

"We're moving her to a room right now, so it'll be about ten more minutes and then you can see her," he says to them as Kurt helps Finn up; he's still a little wobbly.

"Okay," Finn nods. "Thanks."

The doctor smiles and walks away.

"Are you sure you're alright, Finn? You still look a little pale, maybe you should sit," Kurt's standing close by in case he falls on his ass again. Finn only nods though, trying to calm himself down.

"Seriously, Kurt, I'm okay," he tells him, sitting down in a chair. "I just can't believe this. You know, I just put the finishing touches on the baby's room the other day?"

"You did?" Kurt winces.

"Yeah, I was going to surprise her as soon as she got back from her night with Tina. But I guess there's no point now. If I show her, it'll crush her," he buries his face in his hands and Kurt squeezes his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, Finn, but you just need to relax, okay? Rachel's still here, alright? By some miracle she made it, and she's going to need you, so just stay strong. If you can't do it for yourself, at least do it for her."

Finn nods his head and looks away. The two of them sit in silence until the nurse comes to get Finn from the hospital lobby. Kurt tells him he's going to go home because Blaine is worried and that he'll call him in the morning. And then Finn walks away with the nurse. He can only hope that they'll survive this and that they'll be okay in the end.

III.

Rachel's still unconscious when he gets to her room. As soon as the nurse leaves him, he barely has enough energy to keep himself from falling apart. She looks so small in the hospital bed, multiple machines surrounding her. She has a bandage above her eyebrow and one on her cheek; her left eye looks bruised. Her tiny left arm is in a sling and her good hand is on her stomach. She has one of those tubey things in her nose - he can't remember what they're called.

The doctors laid out a cot beside her bed for him and he curls up on it, reaching for Rachel's hand and gives it a soft squeeze. Pressing his face into the pillow, he attempts to muffle his sobs. He can't believe this is happening; they deserve to have a happy ending just as much as anyone else, maybe even more so after all of the shit that they've endured together. He just lies there on the cot, holding onto her hand, crying harder than he ever has until he drifts off to sleep.

He wakes up and his eyes feel sticky and gross from crying, his nose is more stuffed than it was the night before, and his body feels nothing short of broken down. He tries to gather his surroundings and it hits him like a train as he remembers everything that happened the night before.

Rachel. The accident. The baby. He sits up slowly, sighing as he runs his hand through his hair. He just wants to wake up and have this nightmare over with.

"Finn?" he hears to his left and it's like music to his ears. He looks over to see Rachel peering at him with shiny eyes. He immediately moves to sit on the bed and grasps her good hand, kissing it lightly as she tries to smile at him. He leans over, moving her bangs, and presses gently presses his lips to her forehead.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know that?" he runs his fingers through her hair and smiles at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "But-what happened?"

"Baby, you and Tina got into an accident on your way back from the movie last night," Rachel's eyes widen. "But, but don't worry, okay? You're fine and Tina's okay. She had to stay over night for observation but she made it. We were all just worried about you and…ah-"

"The baby. Finn, is-is our baby okay?" her eyes are welling up with tears as she speaks, and god, he was hoping he didn't have to be the one to tell her.

"Rach…" he speaks in almost a hushed whisper as he shakes his head, his eyes refusing to meet her own. "They-um- they couldn't find a heartbeat." He can feel his heart breaking, his voice cracking as he shares their baby's fate with her, and jesus, nothing has ever hurt this much. Why him? Why them?

She squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a sob. Mindful of all the tubes and wires and other medical hazards that he needs to be aware of, Finn scoots beside her, and she lets him hold her. She sits up with a groan as Finn wraps his big arms around her tiny frame, resting her head against his chest. He strokes her hair and murmurs comforting words to her, trying not to cry with her as well.

They'll get through this. He knows it.

IV.

Things don't get better right away, not that he expected everything to be peachy-keen the second they both heard the news. He just thought Rachel would talk to him. He feels like ever since she found out, she's been pushing him away. She's refusing to talk about it with him, avoiding the subject at every chance she gets, and has been really quiet since she was released from the hospital. They've been home for a few days and she's been sitting on the couch, in sweats, propped up on the biggest pillow he could find. He just wishes she'd let him in. He's never seen her like this before; she's never just shut down, has never shut him out. However, he can understand why. He's not feeling any better about it either.

"Alright, baby. Sadly, I have to go in to work today," Finn says to her as he zips up his coat and reaches for his keys. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself? Because I can call off if you need me. They know that it's been a rough few days."

"I'll be fine, Finn. Really, I promise," the smile she gives him doesn't quite meet her eyes and he frowns as he sits on the couch beside her. "And you can't keep missing work. They're eventually going to let you go if you keep calling off."

"The fire department can wait. You're more important to me than my job, okay?" She nods, pursing her lips. "I love you so much."

Rachel looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you too." She might have fibbed earlier about being okay on her own, but the one thing she's always been honest about is the feelings she holds in her heart for him.

"Good," he smirks and rubs her good shoulder. "Please, call me if you need me. I'll have my cell. And uh, I was going to stop and get you some lunch while I'm on break."

"That would be perfect, Finn."

"I'll stop at that Chinese place you love so much."

"Thank you," she murmurs, reaching forward to squeeze his hand. He steals a glance down the kitchen and spots the room at the end of the hall with the door closed. He really needs to start taking everything down in there. He sighs sadly.

"No problem, babe. I should probably go. I don't want to be late," he leans forward, brushing her bangs out of her face and kisses her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you later," she shifts a little and tries to hide her wince. "Are you going to be working a full shift?"

"No, no. When I called Steve last night, he said that technically I'm 'benched', I guess until you're back on your feet."

"Oh wow. That's good, I guess," she looks away, sadly.

"Well, um, I'm going to take off. I'll see you at lunch," He gets up off the couch and heads towards the door, looking at her still sitting on the couch. The television is going, but she looks so sad.

It takes every ounce of energy he has to walk out of the apartment.

V.

When he arrives at the fire department, his boss, Steve, walks up to him right away. This guy has got to be the nicest person he's ever met, and that's rare to find in a city like theirs. He reminds him a little bit of Burt, just less…bald.

"Hey, Hudson," he greets him. "When I said you didn't have to come in today, I meant it. Seriously, you should be at home with Rachel."

"I know, I know. I just - I've missed so much work in the last two weeks. First, I was sick and then…well the accident happened, and I just felt like I needed to make an appearance around here, you know?"

"Well I'd understand if you missed another day," Steve sits down on the bench, setting his coffee beside him as Finn hangs up his coat. "So, how's she holding up?"

"Not good," Finn murmurs. "I don't know what to do to help her. She won't talk to me. It's like, she'll start to get to the point where she's ready to and then she'll go right back to bottling it up. S'not like her."

"Give it some time. This is a tough situation, and I can't even imagine what's going through her head right now."

"Yeah," he says.

"But, how are you? You look like you haven't slept at all," Steve winces.

"I'm fine." Finn sighs, his eyes not meeting his bosses.

"Hudson, we both know you're lying. This didn't just happen to Rachel - it happened to both of you. Don't forget that I knew how happy you were when you found out she was pregnant. And I know that you just finished-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, alright?" Finn's voice is shaky as he finally glares at him, and Steve holds up his hands in surrender. "It sucks and I don't want to talk about how I'm feeling. I just want to get my mind off of it for right now."

"Okay, okay, Finn. We won't talk about it, if you don't want to," Finn turns away and picks at the sleeve of his coat, gritting his teeth. Steve rests his hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "When you are ready though, please don't hesitate to talk to me."

Finn nods solemnly as Steve pats his back, then picks up his coffee and walks away.

VI.

Things don't get much better as the weeks drag on. Rachel's finally cleared to go back to work, but her mood hasn't improved. In fact, she's acting like this whole thing didn't even happen. It's like she's a stranger to him now. Meanwhile, he's been feeling even worse about what happened. How is he supposed to fix this? It doesn't help that he's started taking everything down in the baby's room. He may even end up taking Steve up on his offer from earlier in the week; he needs to talk to someone.

He's walking into the coffee shop closest to the fire department before his first forty-eight hour shift in a month, when he sees them and his heart feels like it's been ripped in half, a strong pain registering in his lungs. Rachel's sitting at a table with Brody, a guy she went to NYADA with, and the sweet smile she's giving his is sickening. He feels his stomach twist into knots as she reaches across the table and briefly squeezes the boys' hand.

He can't breathe.

He bolts out of the coffee shop, almost knocking down a woman as he flies out of the doors. He's so upset, so livid, not only with himself but with everything that's happen in general, that he doesn't even see Rachel looking over at him through the window, absolutely horrified after watching him storm out.

He doesn't even remember driving to the fire department, he's that angry. He goes right to Steve's office, and he looks up at Finn, "Hey, Hud – jesus, what's wrong?"

"I – I think Rachel's having an affair," he chokes out as he clutches his side, trying his best to deliver air into his lungs; he basically sprinted in here. But saying the words that registered in his mind only moments before only bruises him even more, everything seeming much more real than when he stormed out of the quaint little coffee shop only moments ago.

"What?"

"I saw her with this – this guy she went to NYADA with and – and I – they were flirting and she was smiling at him and squeezing his hand."

"Just- just sit down before you pass out," Steve gets up and guides Finn to a chair, situating the young man before speaking again. "Alright, tell me what happened again."

The image of Rachel with Brody practically drains the air out of him once again, his body threatening to go into panic mode. "I went into the coffee shop that's right around the corner from here, and when I walked in I saw Rachel," Finn rubs his hands over his face. "And she was sitting with this guy, I think his name's Brody – fucking douchebag, and she was smiling and laughing, and then she reached across the table and squeezed his hand."

"Well, after your shift is up, you need to talk to her," Steve speaks, his tone reassuring. "I'd say go home right now and talk to her, but it wouldn't solve anything. It would probably just make things worse, since you're so upset. A few days away will help you cool off, and then you can handle this calmly."

Finn nods, letting out a sound that sounds like a cross between a laugh and a sob. Steve shuts the door and sits beside him and rubs his back as Finn releases all of his misery.

VII.

By the time Finn's shift is over with, all he wants to do is sleep. He walks up to his apartment, and sighs because the door is unlocked; he really doesn't want to see her right now. She called him about twenty-six times and texted him if not more than that as well, but he ignored every single method of contact from her. He presses his fingers to the butterfly stitches on his forehead and groans. They got a call for a small kitchen fire, and he got his foot caught on a broken floorboard and smacked his head on the floor, successfully knocking himself out for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

He opens the door to the apartment, and Rachel's sitting at their table, staring off into space, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, her fingers fidgeting with her phone in the other. Her eyes snap towards him as he walks in.

"Finn, oh my god, I've been trying to call you for days!" she jumps out of the chair and walks towards him. "What happened to your forehead? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just want to go to bed, Rach," he murmurs as her face falls, her expression almost completely doing him in. "I'm exhausted."

"Well, we need to talk eventually," she says, twiddling her thumbs.

He sighs, his patience wearing thin. He's been trying to talk to her for what seems like months now, and he's just upset, okay? But his body is aching, his head pounding, and he doesn't have the energy to be upset. At least not right now. "Yeah we do, but I've barely slept in two days, and I feel like my legs are about to fall of. We'll talk as soon as I wake up."

He knows his Rachel, and the guilt on her face says it all, but he's just not up for it at the moment. "O-okay, get some rest. I love you, Finn," he feels like he's going to throw up; he's so mad at her and she doesn't even know.

He can't not say it back though, because even through everything they're suffered through, his feelings for her haven't changed in the slightest, nor will they ever, one of the only things in his life that he's sure of.

"I love you too, Rach," he stalks off to the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He flops down face first on to the bed, and falls asleep in seconds.

He wakes up to the sound of her voice. She's saying his name softly to him and he sighs. His eyes snap open and she's sitting beside him, hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Mmm, what time is it?" he asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching his legs, the ache in his sore muscles slightly better than the night before.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning. You slept for almost fourteen hours," she answers with a smile.

"Oh," he shuts his eyes and rubs his stomach.

"I made breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes – your favorite. Do you want some?"

"Sure," he nods. She's trying to make up for whatever's been happening, but food isn't going to fix something like this.

"Okay, I'll be out in the kitchen waiting for you," she kisses his stitches and gets up from the bed.

He rolls on to his stomach, groaning into the pillow as she walks out of the room. She really has no idea that he saw her with Brody. He slowly pushes himself off the bed and follows her out of the room. As he walks out into the living room, he hears a gasp from down the hall.

"Finn?" he hears Rachel's shaky voice call for him.

"Yeah?" he calls back hesitantly. Without even looking, without her even telling him, he knows what she's found. Fucking Great. He strides towards her and she's standing by the open door in shock.

"What – what is all of this?" she points to the room and her eyes are shiny. "When did you do all of this?"

"I um – I finished it the night – I was going to surprise you but, it just…," Finn hangs his head. "But, don't worry; I'm going to take it all down, okay? I just – I haven't had time to do it and—"

Without warning, Rachel wraps her arms around his waist and practically squeezes the life out of him, her touch so sudden yet welcomed, even though he's still livid about what happened days before.

"Please, don't take it down, Finn," she says, and he feels her tears on his shirt. "I love it so much. It's perfect."

"Really? I thought that if you found out what I'd done, especially after everything – that you'd hate it."

She pulls back suddenly and looks up at him, wiping her eyes.

"I know I haven't been the greatest person these last few weeks," she says to him. "And I know – I know you saw me with Brody the other day at the coffee shop."

He sighs heavily, shutting his eyes and pulls away from her embrace.

"But you were gone so fast, and I didn't go after you. That's why I was trying to call you because I needed to explain it to you," she reaches for his hand and squeezes, but he doesn't squeeze back. "And Steve called me."

"He – wait, what?" he asks.

Rachel's voice is hesitant when she speaks, the sound small as it leaves her lips. "He was worried about you and informed me of how upset you were about – well, about everything, when you came in to work and that we needed to talk."

"Yeah, we do." His jaw clenches and god, who did he piss off? Why the hell does he have to be the one that suffers through all of this?

"What you saw, Finn – I – I'm not cheating on you, I swear, okay?" she grabs both of his hands, her voice so desperate, her eyes pleading with his own. "I wouldn't do it again. Not after what happened with Puck in high school. You have to believe me."

"So what was that then?" For the first time since the accident, Finn manages to find his voice, his own frustrating and anger finally seeping through. "Because, you looked really cozy with him, Rachel." He's being harsh, he knows, but at this point, he doesn't have a choice.

"I was – I was talking to him about the baby…" he pulls his hand out of her grasp so fast and shuts his eyes. "Please, please don't – don't be mad, Finn."

He's never heard her sound so weak, but jesus, what about him? Isn't he allowed to feel, isn't he allowed to be upset? It's not fair. He's sick and tired of being the strong one, and now she tells him this?

"You – you've been avoiding this conversation with me for weeks. Anytime I felt like talking to you about this, you acted like nothing was wrong, Rachel! I don't understand how easy it was for you to just push me away like that and then turn right around and make a lunch date with an old college friend – who used to have feelings for you by the way, and pour out your fucking feelings about what happened to him."

"Finn-" She pleads, but he's not having it.

"No!" His voice is booming their small apartment, and he's never yelled at her like this. "Rachel, I've been patient and I've given you all the time that you needed because I know how hard this was for you, I really do. But, I needed you. Don't you get that? I'm your husband, I'm the one that you're supposed to go to, but you don't seem like you give a shit about that anymore. Rachel, this didn't just happen to you, alright? This happened to both of us."

"I'm – I'm so sorry," she shuts her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks as her voice cracks.

"I had it all planned out. As soon as you got back from the movie with Tina, I was going to show you the room," he walks into the room and pulls a bag out of the closet, handing it to her. "And this stuff."

She opens the bag and gasps, pulling out the little shoes Finn bought.

"Finn… this –" He's never seen her sob so hard, and the sound is breaking him into pieces.

"And then Kurt called me," he whispers, and he's pretty sure he's crying too. "I thought I lost you, Rachel. I couldn't even breathe the entire time you were in surgery. I thought we weren't going to have our happy ending and that this – this was it." It hurts, god, it hurts but Finn needs this, needs to let out everything that he's bottled up. "Then the doctor said you were going to be okay – and it was like – like, this weight had been lifted and –"

Rachel drops her head and sobs even more as he continues, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

He hates this part, hates the fact that they have to fight and argue. All he wants is to have them back; his next words hurt even more. "And then the doctor said the baby didn't make it – and I – I was devastated because we had been trying for so, so long to make this happen and it was all taken away from us so quickly."

"Finn-" she says softly.

"Just— just please let me finish," he whispers. "I gave you your space and all the time you needed and I was waiting until you were ready to talk to me. But, you acted like it never happened, and I could feel you pushing me away and putting up this wall and it fucking sucked, Rachel. It felt like I was losing you all over again. And then I saw you talking to Brody and I just – I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"No, you shouldn't have," she shakes her head, her puffy eyes filling with tears once again. "But, I understand why you did. I would have done the same thing. I haven't been a very good wife for the last few weeks. You needed me as much as I needed you but I was too busy wallowing in my own self-pity. And I'm so sorry, Finn. I really am. Please believe me, please just…" She squeezes her eyes shut, dropping the bag full of baby necessities onto the ground.

"It's—it's okay, baby," he says.

"No, it isn't. There's no excuse for this. I shouldn't have pushed you away. We needed each other and we almost let this ruin us."

He reaches for her hand and pulls her toward him, wrapping her in a tight embrace. A sob leaves her mouth as she wraps her tiny arms around his back, his fingers stroking through her wavy brown locks, his face nuzzling against the top of her head.

"I love you, Finn," she murmurs, kissing his chest.

"I love you too," he kisses her hair, a relieved sigh leaving his mouth. "So much."

VIII.

She's lying on top of him in their bed, the sheet resting on their hips, their bodies becoming reacquainted with each other. Rachel's pressing sweet, gentle kisses to his neck, smiling at his moans and soft sighs. He's missed her, missed this.

"What do you think about trying again?" she murmurs as she presses her lips to his Adam's apple. "Because, I want to Finn, so, so badly."

"Really?" he says, surprised, and lets out a chuckle as her lips tickle his ear. "You wanna give it another go?"

"I mean, why not?" she stops for a second, her eyes gazing into his. "We can't be afraid forever. I still want a family with you, Finn Hudson."

"Well, then let's do it – let's try again," she squeals happily and kisses him right on the lips, running her hand through his hair right above his ear. "I still want a family with you too, Rachel Hudson."

"Good," she beams. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I'll always want you. No matter what," he smiles at her.

"You're too good to me."

"You're just saying that." He nuzzles his nose against hers, his eyes bright as she stares back at him.

"Am not," she giggles.

He grabs her by the butt, flipping them over, smiling at her surprised squeal.

"Well let's get started," he leans down kissing her chin.

IX.

He gets home from work to find Rachel standing in front of him, with her arms behind her back.

"Hey, baby," he says, warily as he closes the door. "How was –"

"I'm pregnant!" she blurts out, throwing her hands up.

"What? You – what?" he stammers dropping his bag to the floor of their apartment.

"I've been late for a little while now, and I took a test about a week ago and it was positive. And today was my doctor's appointment. And honey, we're gonna have a baby!"

He laughs and picks her up, spinning her around, kissing her cheek repeatedly.

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiles, hugging him tighter.

They just might get their happy ending after all.

X.

Harper Rose Hudson is born on March 8th at two thirty seven in the morning, weighing six pounds and sixteen ounces.

"She has your nose," Rachel whispers to him. "And your ears too."

"I think she looks just like you, Rach," he smiles. "She's going to be your mini-me."

"She's perfect," Harper wrinkles her nose and gurgles. "We finally get our happy ending, Finn."

He grins, his chin resting on her shoulder as they lay together in her hospital bed, their new born baby cradled in Rachel's arms.

"Yeah, we do. I think it's about time."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
